plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 25
|FR = A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Spend no more than 3000 sun |Objective 2 = Defeat 10 zombies in 5 seconds |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 24 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 26}} Big Wave Beach - Day 25 is the 25th level of Big Wave Beach. In this level, the player is given with two objectives with, the first one restricting the player from spending more than 3000 sun and the last one requires 10 zombies to be defeated within 5 seconds. The tideline is located between the third and fourth column. Difficulty *With the only amount of sun to be spent must be less than or equal to 3000, with three flags, and with the combination of all hard zombies present in the level, it is very hard to complete as the zombies will destroy the defense very soon. Adding up the Fisherman Zombie, Octo Zombie, Surfer Zombie, and Deep Sea Gargantuar, the level is extremely hard to beat. *Surprise Attacks also contribute to the difficulty of the level, which forces the player to use boosts hence, without boost, the probability of winning this level without losing Lawn Mowers, or using Power Ups is extremely low. Strategies Strategy 1 Created by *'Suggested plants:' **Sun-shroom **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Lily Pad **Guacodile **Cherry Bomb **Puff-shroom *'Note: You will need the Mower Launch upgrade from Far Future - Day 20.' *Plant a full column of Sun-shrooms in the first column. Use Puff-shrooms and Snapdragons to kill the first few zombies. *When the first Fisherman Zombie appears, stall it with Puff-shrooms. Once you get the Plant Food, plant an Infi-nut on the fourth column, third lane and feed it Plant Food. *In the first flag, an Octo Zombie will appear. Do not worry about it, since the Snapdragons can easily destroy the octopus it throws. If the Surfer Zombie is in the third lane, use Guacodiles to kill it before it reaches your Infi-nut. *Shortly after the first flag, a low tide will occur. Hover a Cherry Bomb over the fifth column, third lane and be ready to plant it as soon as the low tide occurs. This prevents the Surfer Zombies from destroying your Infi-nut if it spawns in the third lane. *If at any time the Infi-nut's shield looks weak, use Plant Food on the Infi-nut to restore the shield's health. *In the second low tide, launch the lawn mower in the lane with the Deep Sea Gargantuar. Right when the Lawn Mower is halfway through the lawn, plant a Cherry Bomb where a lot of zombies are grouped together to successfully complete the second objective. *In the final wave, use Cherry Bombs and Plant Food on your Snapdragons and to easily kill the two Gargantuars and other zombies. Strategy 2 Created by This strategy can complete the level without using Plant Food, paid content such as extra slots, or losing Lawn Mowers. It does require the use of the Homing Thistle, as well as very skillful reflexes and ability to track the enemies. *'Suggested plants:' **Sun-shroom **Homing Thistle **Chard Guard **Iceberg Lettuce **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb **Puff-shroom *Note: Lily Pads are NOT used. The goal is to get seven to eight Homing Thistles up asap, without letting Fishermen or Octos wipe them out. Plant five Sun-shrooms in the third column. Most of them will be drowned, crushed by surfboards, or bound by octopuses by the halfway point, but they will have produced most of the sun you need and will serve as a buffer. Delay the first four zombies with Iceberg Lettuce and Puff-shrooms until most or all the Sun-shrooms have all grown a level, then begin planting the first four Homing Thistles in the first column. Plant Puff-shrooms wherever there is space, including even in wet sand. Use Puff-shrooms as well to destroy surfboards that have landed on dry land or free any plant that has been hit with octopi. Kill Fishermen and Octos on sight with Tangle Kelp, prioritizing the Fishermen first. If you are waiting on Kelp recharge to get rid of multiple Fishermen, use Puff-shrooms and a Sun-shroom to distract them both, and when possible kill the one dragging a Sun-shroom first. Octos that are left wandering around can be frozen with Iceberg Lettuce if on land and then surrounded with Puff-shrooms, and can also distracted by planting Puff-shrooms and if need be a Sun-shroom. You can dig up mushrooms before they are octopied to waste the Octo's attack, but even if an octopus connects you can often still free the plant using a Puff-shroom. At the first Low Tide ambush, use a Cherry Bomb to complete Objective 2; look for the thickest group possible. If you miss, you can still get the objective at the second Low Tide, though it will be riskier to do so. After bombing, throw Puff-shrooms, Sun-shrooms, and Iceberg Lettuce wherever they are needed to distract Surfers and Octos. By now the Homing Thistles should be able to handle the common zombies, but make sure to keep planting enough to reach seven or eight total. In the lead-up to the second Low Tide ambush, watch out for multiple Fishermen and make sure to prioritize ones that are dragging Sun-shrooms or are located where you have limited room to plant. At the second Low Tide, Cherry Bomb the Gargantuar so that you kill the Octos and other zombies around it, then freeze it with Iceberg Lettuce. Kill any Fisherman still alive in its lane (distract it first if need be), then plant a Chard Guard as far away as possible. Turn your attention to any surviving Octos/Fishermen and deal with them. If by mistake you allow Octos to hit too many Homing Thistles with octopi, fight on until you have enough sun and recharge to free them with another Cherry Bomb. If enough Homing Thistles are still active, they will kill the common zombies and eventually the Gargantuar. The final two Gargantuars can be defeated easily with even a single Chard guard, as long as enough Homing Thistles are still active; use one to knock one back and spam Iceberg Lettuce or Puff-shrooms to delay the other (make sure to kill any Fishermen in their lanes first). Strategy 3 Created by *'Suggested plants:' **Sun-shroom **Puff-shroom **Lily Pad **Guacodile **Tangle Kelp **Spring Bean **Blover Taking Sun-shrooms would ensure that you are using less sun. Puff-shroom is a sure pick for this level because of its fast recharge and free cost. The others are the usual beach plants, including Lily Pad, Guacodile and Tangle Kelp. The life saver here is the very popular Spring Bean-Blover combo. To keep it simple, just use Plant Food on Spring Bean and plant Blover immediately whenever the going gets tough. There are ample Plant Foods available in this level, so that would not be a problem. The only problems are Octo Zombie and Fisherman Zombie, whom you take down with Tangle Kelp and/or Guacodile. In the final wave, after you blow away all the Gargantuars and other zombies with the Spring Bean-Blover combo, the remaining Fishermen will be killed instantly as they are just support providing zombies and they do not target your house. Strategy 4 By Suggested plants Starting You first plant Sun-shrooms in the first row. Dig up the three Lily Pads Then when the Snorkel Zombie gets close, plant a Red Stinger in the second row. After that, three zombies will come. Plant a Snapdragon in the second column third row. Use a Red Stinger to kill the bottom row zombie. Plant a Tangle Kelp to kill the Fisherman Zombie. Plant a Snapdragon in the fourth column third row, and plant a Red Stinger in the third column second row to kill the Buckethead. Once you get the Plant Food, immediately plant an Infi-nut and use Plant Food on it. First flag Start planting more Red Stingers in the second row. Also plant Snapdragons in the third row. After that, you should be set. If the Infi-nut's shield is at it's last degrade, or when it is finished. Plant Cherry Bombs when things go rough, and be sure to save at least 600 Sun. Second flag A Deep Sea Gargantuar appears at the end of this wave. Surfer Zombies should not be a threat, as they cannot hit the plants. When the Deep Sea Gargantuar comes, use a Cherry Bomb and after that, immediately use Plant Food on the Cherry Bomb's seed packet and use it on the Deep See Gargantuar again, killing the Gargantuar, and if more quickly, the Imp Mermaid. Huge wave This should be your final wave. Use Cherry Bombs on the Gargantuar's row which doesn't have a Lawn Mower. If both rows have, then just simply leave have no defense, or you can kill one if you have 2 Plant Foods by using by using Plant Food on a Red Stinger, use a Cherry Bomb on the top row, use Plant Food on the Cherry Bomb seed packet and use the Cherry Bomb. If you have a left over Plant Food, use it on a Red Stinger to kill the final Gargantuar. Layout This should be the layout you should have. Walkthrough Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Levels with three flags